


everything changes

by verucaa



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Study, Episode: s02e06 Perfect Day (Ghosts TV 2019), Multi, Past Relationship(s), The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), bisexual kitty rights, slight mention of thomas/kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: A study of the character's relationships throughout their lives (and deaths).
Relationships: Carol/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), Lady Fanny Button/George Button, Thomas Thorne/Isabelle Higham, other relationships mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, the majority of them are headcanons because nothing's been confirmed for most of the ghosts.

> **_Robin_ **

Monogamy. Robin didn't understand it for most of the time - it seemed stupid and complicated, people should love who they want - but he did see it's perks at times. Weddings were pretty, lots of flashing lights and flowing dresses. He sort of wished he could taste the cake, vanilla - Alison had said - topped with soft, fluffy icing and strawberries. 

Robin didn't really have one love while he was alive. There was so many of them and he never truly appreciated someone, say, in the way Thomas did. Robin liked simple things. The curves of muscles and thick calves that presented a strong hunter, short hair cut with sharp rocks (long hair always got caught on trees) and, quite obviously, boobs. 

His tribe raised children together, everyone loved one another. They were one huge family, and he loved his family.

He missed them, too.

> **_Humphrey_ **

The two of them had been a model couple. Both teens when the married, Humphrey and his french wife - he paused, thinking. He had forgotten her name, he hadn't spoken it in over four hundred years. What a pathetic excuse for a husband he was. 

Despite being the ideal couple for the times, they hadn't truly loved one another. They didn't even know what each other was talking about most of the time, the language barrier forcing them to eat 'family' meals in silence rather than truly conversing like the couples he'd witnessed. Humphrey couldn't blame the poor girl, he was sure they didn't hate one another, just the situation they'd been forced into. 

Humphrey couldn't lie to himself. He much preferred the English women who served him drinks and giggled at the jokes he made, his wife never bought up when Humphrey would be late back from the tavern. 

Sometimes, he wondered. He hoped his wife cheated on him too. 

> **_Mary_ **

Three years, they had been married and that one faithful day had happened. It was her fault, of course, she had cursed her husband to die in such a horrific way, almost a death as bad as her own. Stupid wedding cake - it would've taken seconds.

Mary had loved him quite a lot as well, it wasn't some shotgun wedding that her parents had forced upon them in a quick grab for cash. She had loved her husband since childhood. A love that could be picked out through the eyes they gave when lingering on one another's looks, the ways fingers interlocked and mingled. It was a pity they'd never succeeded in having children, although Mary just blamed that on herself. The wedding cake again.

She was glad he didn't witness how she died. 

Maybe the wedding cake worked with fate. 

> **_Kitty_ **

Love was a beautiful thing and Kitty would've done anything to indulge in it when she was alive. The people she had died with, well, they weren't willing to go in relationships with her. She supposed it was for the best, with Pat and Mary unwilling to "cheat" on their partners, Fanny was too old, Robin and Julian were gross, The Captain wasn't interested in _her_ and Humphrey...well, just look at him.

Thomas - both similar to her in age and single - seemed like the best candidate for her to get to know and she even found him quite handsome but, alas... he was insufferable to deal with. He had only shown minute interest in her when he died and it had blown over as quickly as it had begun. It was a pity.

Love... it was something Kitty had longed for, one of the things she wanted in life (and death). She ached for it, watching Mike and Alison, and wondered what it would've been like if she had been the one in the other's arms. She pained for something as simple as a hug.

Although hugs, they felt cold.

> **_Thomas_ **

_"I have a lot of dreams! And, most of them are about women,"_

He was being honest, of course, when he said that. There were few things Thomas cared about more than love. the intricate beauty that was falling for someone. Every woman (person, he reminded himself) he'd fallen for had been watched carefully, described with words that Shakespeare would be jealous of. Love controlled the poet's mind and he was just the hermit that lived in the back of it.

It was strange, Thomas thought he'd be married to Isabelle with children before he died, peaceful, watching his children grow up from the depths of heaven with his love on his arm. But he'd just ended up abandoned.

Fate had destined him to be alone and that was how he died to be.

> **_Fanny_ **

George - the thieving, lying git she had ended up with for a husband. They had seemed like a dream when they first married together, a fairytale where the princess had finally found her prince.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She had hated him and he had hated her. 

Oh... Fanny supposed she couldn't blame George too much for how he acted. If she was forced into a relationship with someone she had absolutely no interest in at all and she was in love will another then... she suppose she would've acted like him as well. Of course, not having an attraction to her certainly didn't make the fact he treated her awfully, barely paying her attention even in a platonic way.

She blamed him for quite obvious other things, though.

> **_Captain_ **

The Captain was used to being alone and that was okay with him. His loyalties lay with the armed forces, his monarchy and his country. His entire life had been dedicated to keeping others safe, a love replaced with patriotism for the tiny island they had called England. Captain wouldn't know what to do, if not for the army.

Where else to put all the love he needed to give, if not for his country?

A woman? "Certainly not," he would tell you with a snap. He'd never shown any interest in the sort. When the other boy where chatting bra size and prom, he was asking for another game of football or rugby (and, hopefully, one of the other boys would tackle him). The captain felt ill - claustrophobic, even - when he thought too hard about marriage with white dresses and the patter of children's feet across the floor.

Maybe he was just not meant to love at all.

> **_Pat_ **

Pat enjoyed the wedding almost as much as his own. He had missed the house being like this, so full of life and people and... love. 

Love was a special thing and Pat, well, he loved a lot. Dogs, weddings, sunshine, the kids he looked after in the Scouts, his wife, his son, his best mate, his _grandson_ (he grinned, he couldn't believe that his family had grown). He appreciated Robin's views on the binding contract of monogamy, but he liked marriage. The promise of two individuals, coming together. Just look at Mike and Alison!

God, he had adored Carol. Pat had loved everything about her and, he hoped - even when she was cheating on him - she loved him as well. Carol must've, he decided after a while, because who would show up to their husband's place of death every year, without being in love with him?

> **_Julian_ **

Sure, he was married and, sure, his wife had been a wonderful, lovely, _beautiful_ person. Julian supposed they were in an "open relationship" with each other. In love with each other, of course, but both knew that the other would never say no if an equally wonderful, lovely, beautiful person asked to bed them.

He was a very sexual person! He'd died during a sexual act, for god's sake, he'd _died_ half-naked, without his trousers on! The others were such prudes, he wasn't used to it and he'd never been so long without having some sexual escapade before death. Fanny, Pat, Captain and Mary had never even spoken the word sex, Thomas got offended if he even mentioned touching a woman and Kitty... well, she was still innocent and even Julian wouldn't ruin that. Robin was the best - he supposed - but he had fleas. Julian wasn't willing to go anywhere near that.

Sometimes, Julian wondered what it would've been like. Being loyal to one person his whole life.

...Boring, he decided. 


End file.
